Gang Member (Two)
This gang member and an accomplice were part of Ash's gang though was tasked by Golzine to muder a targeted man. Profile Appearance This gang member was African American with dark brown hair, eyebrows and light brown eyes. He wore a white beanie hat and a pale green body warmer with pockets on each side over a long sleeved light blue collared shirt. He wore green colored trousers and white shoes. Personality He was willing to follow others orders over his boss, Ash Lynx and go behind his back. He was afraid when he came across Ash but did consider not to answer his questions. He was tearful when being shot at asking to to be killed. History At some point he came to be a part of Ash's gang in New York City. Story This man runs with another gang member behind him as they pursue a man after he had been stabbed. They find him but also Ash Lynx, his gang leader there and is surprised to see him addressing him as boss. He is told to answer him before nervously glancing towards the gang member beside him and see’s him shake his head. He looks fearfully to Ash as he realises he has loaded a gun in his jacket pocket pointed directly at them. Continuing on from what his accomplice was saying he tells Ash that it was Dino who told them to do it. They are all interrupted by police sirens and scatter. Later, he stands next to his kneeling accomplice against a wall as Ash fires bullets on either side of his head. He is tearful as the bullets nick his left ear and right cheek drawing a faint amount of blood. He is facing Ash with his gun still aimed at him with the rest of his gang all around watching including Alex, Bones, Kong, Arthur and Wookie. Uneasy at what is occurring he sweats and shouts that they are truly sorry and falls to his knees and covers his head asking Ash not to kill them as he loads further rounds on his gun. He seizes his chance right away to run as Ash spares them both telling them to get out of his sight. Relationships Gang Member (One) They were close enough to carry out an attempted then successful murder together. They decided amongst themselves whether to tell the truth to Ash, of which he looked to this accomplice for the decision. Ash Lynx His gang leader, he was fearful of Ash seeing with the man they were to kill. He was prepared to withold information on him, though the fear would return when being shot at by Ash later. He pleaded with Ash not to kill them and was granted reprieve. Dino Golzine The mafia don who he was working for instead of Ash in this case to murder Golzine's target. Episode Appearances *Episode 01 A Perfect Day for Bananafish Quotes *“It’s Dino, he told us to” *“We’re truly sorry, Boss. Don’t kill us!” Trivia *The color of his shoes change from white, to dark with a light brown sole within the same scene when Ash is deliberately missing with is bullets. References Navigation Category:Minor character Category:Characters Category:Male